Contemporary optical communications and other systems oftentimes require the optical coupling of an optical fiber to a photonic integrated circuit (PIC). Such optical coupling is oftentimes difficult due—in part—to the spot-size difference between the optical fiber mode(s) and a waveguide integrated within the PIC. Particularly difficult are those configurations involving a high index contrast platform such as Silicon-on-Insulator (SOI).
Accordingly, methods, structures or techniques that facilitate the optical coupling of optical fiber to a PIC would represent a welcome addition to the art.